weloveselkiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MorphoTheRainWing/Old Teryx page
This is the old, outdated page for Teryxes. This is kept because I want somewhere to keep it for inspiration and history. Will revamp soon Teryxes are an open species created by MorphoTheRainWing. You don't need to ask permission to make one, but do credit Morpho for the idea. Ask her to make special members (royalty, hybrids, ones with magical powers, gods, etc.). Appearance Teryxes (Teryx singular) are long and sleek, and resemble dragons. They have a long tail, and two front legs ending in webbed talons. They have a long fin on the back that can resemble the back fin of any fish species. The eyes can have pupils in any shape, from the classic round or slitted pupils to stranger things like cuttlefish eyes, multiple small pupils, heart-shaped pupils, or even no pupils at all. The eyes can be any color, and don't have a white/sclera. Teryxes lack back legs. The tail ends in a fin that can also resemble the fin of any fish species. There is a set of gills on the neck. Teryxes have a pair of "wings' resembling that of a flying fish, but have colors and patterns instead of being transparent. The wings cannot actually be used to fly, but are used for steering and accelerating while swimming. The colors and patterns on the wings and body can be practically anything, and vary depending on environment. The snout is a typical dragon/reptilian snout. It has nostrils, but they're used for smelling (although Teryxes have a rather poor sense of smell). All Teryxes have a long, thin bioluminescent stripe running down each side of the body, making for two stripes in total They can light up, and when they do, they glow rainbow like the bioluminescence of a comb jelly. The scales are small and rough, like a shark's. Teryxes lack horns, instead having two fleshy antennae that can be moved around and used to sense vibrations underwater. Powers Teryxes can only breathe in saltwater, but can hold their breath for five minutes in the air or freshwater (similar to how MudWings can hold their breath for an hour underwater). They can sense subtle changes in the water with their antennae. Some Teryxes have magical powers, but this is rare and usually granted from outside sources, like blessings or curses from gods. Teryxes can light up their rainbow bioluminescent stripes (see Appearance). However, Teryxes are incredibly sensitive to pollution, and can easily die from too much plastic, oil, harmful bacteria, or other harmful chemicals in the water. They are even more sensitive than most sea creatures to this. Teryxes have the power to sense what state the part of the ocean that they're in is in, and how healthy it is and how much plankton there is and how polluted or clean it is, along with some other things, such as salt content and temperature. Habitat Teryxes live pretty much everywhere. They have different variants for different habitats. For example, coral reef Teryxes are more colorful, and deep-sea Teryxes are usually black or brown and have brighter glow stripes. Teryxes can live from the surface to the Bathypelagic/Midnight Zone, but cannot live any deeper than that. They also cannot live in extremely cold waters or polluted waters. Life Cycle WIP * Mothers lay several clear, round, large eggs at a time * I haven't decided whether they protect them or leave them yet Culture Teryxes have very little culture of their own, since they are somewhat nomadic, with many members traveling but just as many living in one spot. You would be hard-pressed to find a town made mostly of Teryxes, as they usually settle in or nearby the towns of other species or nowhere close to civilization. When there are multiple Teryxes in the same place, it's usually a traveling band or a family who have decided to settle down in one place. The species is somewhat common, but not many are found in one area, since they are pretty spread-out. Teryxes are sometimes known as the guardians of the ocean, since they are very connected to the state of the ocean and its unique energy and would do anything to protect it. Important Members Rulers and stuff Trivia * The name of Teryxes came from the scientific name of the leafy seadragon, Phyllop'teryx''' taeniolatus.'' Category:Blog posts